Nada Importa, Todo Importa
by Dayanna
Summary: Un amor tan bello con el de Candy y Terry merecian este final? Este se puede cambiar?. Nada Importa cuando se lucha por lo que se ama, Todo Importa cuando el que lucha es el amor!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

Un joven conducía con el alma en un hilo y a toda velocidad hacia el hospital San Jophef donde estaba seguro que encontraría ahí al amor de su vida, el día que tendría que ser para él… para ellos glorioso, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía recordaba que cuando estuvo seguro de invitarla al estreno a la vez estaba inseguro, pero cuando la vio llegar, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus días, supo que tenia que ser sincero, pero no pudo, pero al siguiente día mientras ensayaba y esperaba la hora para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, se convenció que por su amor y por ella, seria sincero y se prometió contarle esa noche sobre el accidente.

Cuando Terry puso un pie en el escenario se sintió extraordinario, pero al confirmarse que Candy se encontraba presente para compartir... – no se dijo – para vivir su éxito y triunfo, ya que era triunfo y éxito de los dos y por los dos, se sintió invencible, pero un presentimiento le llego cuando empezó el segundo acto y dirigió su mirada hacia donde sabia que estaba el asiento de ella, su corazón tembló, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir que Candy no se encontraba ahí, su corazón le hablo, donde mas se encontraría ese preciado corazón que tanto amaba y su razón se activo, estando en el teatro rodeada de tanta gente hipócrita que le gustaba hablar la única respuesta era : Susana …

Media vez termino la obra se dispuso para irse, solo que Robert lo intercepto, pero al escucharlo y ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos lo dejo partir, y le dolió verlo así, ya que esa mirada lo acompañada desde que el accidente remplazando a una mirada de emoción y expectativa por un amor esperado y anhelado…

Rogaba al cielo para que todo saliera a favor de ese amor.

Cuando Terry salía del teatro fue abordado por una enfermera siendo así como confirmaba su sospecha y su pesadilla daba comienzo, y el miedo se apodero de él, las cartas estaban echadas y mil cosas podrían pasar, abordaron el automóvil y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

********************************************************************************************************

Descendió del automóvil, cruzo el vestíbulo a toda prisa sin importarle los alegatos de enfermos y enfermeros, llego a la habitación de Susana, pero no encontró a nadie unos pasos y voces se dejaron escuchar llamando su atención, puso atención y se dio cuenta que provenían de la azotea, no dudo en subir, nada en la vida lo preparo para lo que vio

Se encontraba una Susana tirada en el suelo de frente a una Candy con la mirada perdida en la lejanía de la noche, lo que su corazón y mente gritaron _Tonta Susana, tonta, _pero su boca solo dejo escuchar

- Susana – con esto llamo la atención de todos y se topo con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba

Verde y azul se fundieron y se hablaron en su lenguaje especial

_- Perdóname amor mío, perdóname!!!_

_- Por que amor, por que???_

Terry dio un paso con la intensión de abrazar a su pecosa y darse aliento mutuamente, pero una voz lo sentencio

- Terry, por favor llévela a su habitación

Dudo en hacer caso al llamado de una madre angustiada, ya que la mirada triste de su pecosa era como mil dagas atravesando su corazón, pero el honor y la culpa hicieron lo que su corazón aborrecía dejándola sola, sintiéndose solo.

Tomo a Susana entre sus brazos y se derrumbo, se sentía como haber luchado una batalla sin haberla peleado, pero su corazón le dijo que la guerra no terminaba, y dirigió la mirada hacía Candy hablándole

_- Luchemos, luchemos!!!_

_- Pero…_

Con esa respuesta se convenció que lucharía por ella, por ellos, con la poca conciencia escucho

- Terry y la obra? – la voz de Susana fue llevada por el viento

- Solo termino y vine - contesto el actor

De nuevo dos corazones se hablaron

_Vine por ti, para ti, por nosotros!!!_

_Hasta ahora?_

Se dijo tonto

- Candy me salvo la vida Terry – hablo de nuevo Susana

Ellos seguían hablándose

_- Por que?_

_- Porque es lo correcto – dijo tristemente Candy_

Siempre con la mirada fija en el otro, Terry comenzó su andar y se sintió un hombre condenado a muerte

- Lo correcto...? - se pregunto mientras caminada mirando a Susana recostada en su pecho, siento un frio descomunal

A Candy se le rompió el corazón y diviso su fututo

_Dolor, dolor…_

Continuara…

*********************************************************************************************************

Nota: Lo Cursivo, es la platica de los corazones de Candy y Terry

Hola Gente Linda

Aca vengo con otra historia de mi pareja favorita, este estubo posteado en la GF, de corazon espero les guesto

Es otro final para este maravilloso amor.

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer, sus tomatazos, criticas o abucheos son bien recibidos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En la habitación de la actriz, Terry coloco a Susana en la cama y se dispuso a salir pero la voz de ella lo detuvo

- Terry, yo... – quería decirle lo que sentía en ese momento, solo que algo en la mirada de él la mato, sabia que debía actuar – podrías llamar a Candy necesito hablar con ella – él solo asintió y salió, y comprendió que en las manos del amor de su vida dependía su futuro, no?

Caminaba por el pasillo buscándola, la necesitaba, y sabia que ella lo necesitaba, después de unos minutos la encontró, pudo divisar que estaba sentada con las manos en su rostro, le daba la espalda, pero lo que vio al acercarse lo corto en seco, un sollozo?, No, se dijo, pero vio como se convulsionaba, y se recrimino por ser el causante de esas lagrimas, tenia que encontrar una solución

- Candy – vio como se sobresaltaba, y como se limpiaba las lagrimas – Susana quiere verte – no entendió como pudo decir eso, cuando lo que quiera era abrazarla y decirle Hablemos…

- Bien – se paro y lo vio – me viene bien, así puedo despedirme – comenzó a caminar

- Despedirte? – no pudo moverse, su corazón dejo de latir

- Regreso esta noche a Chicago – empezó a caminar por las escaleras

- Esta noche? – estaba en shock, caminaba por inercia

- Si – se detuvo y lo vio pero no a los ojos – ya nos vimos, ya nada hago quedándome además no puedo dejar mucho tiempo mi trabajo y Albert me necesita – y con eso su corazón murió, continuo su caminar sin esperar respuesta, pero de nueva cuenta se detuvo, sin verlo hablo – Sabes – cerro los ojos – con lo mezquina que soy, yo no te hubiera salvado – su voz se quebró - soy mala, muy mala, cuídala – susurro, continuo su andar, llego a la habitación y entro, dejando a un Terry mal..

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba un Terry abatido, su mente solo podía escuchar

- Me voy

- Dejare que te vayas?

- Albert me necesita

- Y yo!!!! Acaso no te necesito

- Cuídala

- Cuidarla, como? – se tomo el rostro – si mi corazón siempre estará contigo

Con esto todos sus malos recuerdos se mostraron y tuvo miedo, se vio cayendo por un abismo sin final…

- No, encontré el amor y la felicidad y no la dejare ir – dijo con vehemencia

En la habitación dos mujeres enamoradas se debatían internamente entre los correcto y sus sentimientos, pero que era lo correcto?, pero demostraron lo que su corazón odiaba

- Susana, me voy

- Te vas? – se sintió aliviada – sabes ahora se donde esta el corazón de Terry

- Susana por favor…

- No, déjame hablar – vio por la ventana y su mirada se ilumino – Candy, cuando Terry me tomo en sus brazos volví a vivir, tal vez no estaré en lo escenarios pero estar a su lado es mi mas grande sueño y alegría

- … - Candy contuvo un sollozo, pero pudo hablar – recupérate y se feliz – se voltio y camino, pero se detuvo – Terry y yo deseamos que te recuperes – bajo la mirada - hazlo feliz – susurro y salió de la habitación

- Gracias – escucho Candy al cerrar la puerta, se recostó en ella y unas lagrimas se liberaron, pero sintió una mirada profunda, se sorprendió, las limpio y pudo a ver de frente, ahora, a un hombre prohibido que amaba con todo su corazón

- Adiós- y paso al lado de Terry

- Te llevo a la estación – no la dejaría ir

- No – empezó a descender por las escaleras pero algo la detuvo

- Te llevare a la estación – la amaba

- No – casi grito, cerro los ojos – eso hará mas difíciles las cosas – lo amaba, se amaban, se soltó bruscamente del agarre

Terry nunca pensó ver en esas condiciones a Candy, ya que ella siempre era valiente pero ahora estaba mal y todo era su culpa, se le partió el corazón y en medio de su shock corrió tras Candy

- Candy – la llamo pero ella no se detuvo, logro alcanzarla casi al final de la escalera, la tomo por la cintura y una calidez embargo a ambos – Candy – le dijo al oído – No quiero perderte – se le quebró la voz – Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera así para siempre – lloro, ella no hablo

- Terry… - empezó a llorar – Terry esta llorando – su corazón le dijo que no debía dejarlo pero su razón le dijo que si, era lo mejor – Terry, mi amor, el chico que me ama, que amo, separarnos así – pensó ella

El supo que era ahora o nunca

- Nada importa, todo importa – se alentó en su mente - Candy no dejare que te vayas – su voz fue suave pero firme

Continuara….

**************************************************************************************************************

Hola a todos

Como veran no tarde en actulizar, les agradesco enormemente que esten leyendo esta pequeña historia, si pequeña se me habia olvidado mencionarles que solo consta de 5 capitulos.

De todo corazon espero que les agrade este capitulo.

**Yelibar: **Chica Muchas gracias por apoyerme, significa mucho para mi, pero mas me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que es super sencilla. Gracias por acompañrme, espero la vuelvas a leer toda, jiji

**Elhyzha: **Te agradesco enormemente por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura, y me alegro que te este gustando la historia, ya veras que poco a poco toda saldra bien, claro que estos dos mereces estar juntos y ser felices, espero te guste como se da todo.

**Astrid: **Mil gracias por leer esta pequeña locura, me alegra que te haya gustado, como ves no tarde mucho, espero te agrade este capitulo, espero sigas acompañadome

De todo corazon agradesco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, se que este capitulo no dice mucho, pero es necesario dejarlo asi por el momento, ya todo se aclarara!!!

Hasta la Proxima, Dayanna


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Terry miraba como Candy bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, no podía dejarla ir

_Nunca imagine, la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me plantee siempre estabas tu  
solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
de donde vengo y a donde voy_

- Candy – la llamo pero ella no se detuvo, logro alcanzarla casi al final de la escalera, la tomo por la cintura y una calidez embargo a ambos – Candy – le dijo al oído – No quiero perderte – se le quebró la voz – Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera así para siempre – lloro, ella no hablo

- Terry… - empezó a llorar – Terry esta llorando – su corazón le dijo que no debía dejarlo pero su razón le dijo que si, era lo mejor – Terry, mi amor, el chico que me ama, que amo, separarnos así – pensó ella

_Nunca te he mentido nunca te he escondido naaaada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tu sabrá, que di todo lo que pude dar  
_

El supo que era ahora o nunca

- Nada importa, todo importa – se alentó en su mente - Candy no dejare que te vayas – su voz fue suave pero firme

_ohhh y ahora tu te vas , así como si nada  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas, y yo que me pierdo entre la nada (y tu te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas y tu te vas ohohhhhh_

_  
_- Dios – susurro Candy

Terry soltó su cintura pero sus manos las llevo hasta los hombros de Candy y la voltio, vio como esas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto amaba estaban llenas de lagrimas y corrían por su hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, se inclino y con sus labios las limpio para luego besarla

_Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido  
no habrá nadie que te amara  
así como yo te puedo amar_

Una Candy en shock reacciono al sentir la cálida caricia y con esto su corazón volvió a latir, tantas veces había soñado con volver a sentir ese delicioso sabor a canela y vainilla y se perdió, Terry se sentía en el cielo desde que dejo Inglaterra deseaba volver a sentir esos delicados labios y ese inconfundible sabor a fresas que para él eran tan anhelados, y estuvo mas seguro que nunca, no la dejaría ir.

_ohhh y ahora tu te vas así como si nada  
acortándome la vida agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas y yo que me pierdo entre la nada (y tu te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas y tu te vas, ooohhh_

Se separaron y Terry tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de su pecosa

- Te amo y te necesito a mi lado!! - dijo esto rozándole los labios

- Yo también te amo! – lo beso fugazmente – también te necesito a mi lado – se sonrojo, él sonrió – pero y Susana …

- Que importa Susana – regresaba a su esencia rebelde

_Por mas que busco no encuentro razón,  
por mas que intento no puedo olvidar  
eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazoooooonnn_

- Te salvo la vida – espeto ella molesta pero ¿encantada?

_(Y tu te vas)...y tu te vas  
(y tu te vas)...acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
(y tu te vas)...y tu te vas  
(y tu te vas)...acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
(y tu te vas)...y tu te vas, como si nada._

- De que me sirve… - se acerco mas, si acaso era posible – si tú no estas conmigo prefiero la mu…

- Candy lo callo con su dedo – Me moriría contigo…

- Entonces vivamos y amémonos por la eternidad

- Pero… - la callo con un beso, cuando dejaría de pensar en los demás, es cierto esta agradecido con la gusana (perdón Susana), pero la vida siempre los hacia un lado y decidía por ellos manipulándolos, era tiempo de cambiar eso

- Mi vida sin ti no tiene color ni brillo, nada tiene sentido si no puedo verte, besarte – la beso – abrazarte – cerro mas el abrazo y le dijo al oído – amarte, te amo, me amas seamos felices

- Seamos felices!!

Abrazados salieron del hospital

*******************************************************************************************************

Bajo la maravillosa vista de la nieve cayendo, caminaba una pareja de enamorados sintiéndose los mas dichosos del mundo, a pesar que la noche era fría sus pasos eran lentos ya que para ellos esa noche era las mas maravillosa de todas solo por estar juntos.

Al fin llegaron hasta el automóvil de Terry lo abordaron, pero ambos tenían la necesidad de hablar

- Candy

- Terry

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron, y sus corazones saltaron de alegría, Terry le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en ella para luego colocarla sobre su pecho específicamente sobre su corazón, y el automóvil comenzó su caminar.

Mientras que duraba el recorrido ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Terry sabia que él que tenia que hablar primero, pero quería disfrutar cada segundo de Candy, Candy se encontraba confundía entre lo que amaba y lo que era correcto, pero hubo un momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, verde y azul se hablaron, como podían pensar estar separados si su vida dependía del otro, entonces Terry la beso, beso que a ambos hizo estremecer haciendo que se olvidaran de hablar, con tantas emociones Terry tuvo que detener el automóvil, y con esto mas haya del beso se unieron en una abrazo y la caricia se hizo mas profunda, haciéndoles perder la razón, pero Terry la recupero diciéndose que si no se detenía no sabia lo que podría pasar…

Cuando se separaron, Terry pudo admirar a una Candy enamorada y abrumada por todo lo que sentía y la comprendía ya que con él pasaba lo mismo solo que aumentado unas 10 veces mas, Candy desvió la mirada temerosa de lo que su cuerpo y corazón querían hacer, Terry sonrió con esa reacción, esa inocencia era una de las cosas que adoraba de la maravillosa mujer que tenia frente a él, para no perturbarla mas se propuso continuar con la tarea de manejar pero para su sorpresa ya habían llegado a al destino esperado: Su departamento

Continuara…

**********************************************************************************************************

**Nota**: la canción es Y Tu Te Vas de Chayanne

Hola a todos!!

**Naelye Esquivel Grandchester: **Chica gracias por serguir esta historia, la verdad yo tambien sufro mucho con la escena de las escaleras, espero que este capitulo calme un poco tu dolor!!. Gracias por tus animos y tu apoyo!!

**Gizah: **Amiga del alma, no sabes cuanto significa recibir esas palabras, mas sabiendo todo lo que te ha sucedio, infinitamente muchas gracias!! Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, y ese lenguaje pues me parecio bueno para asi entender mejor a Candy y Terry, espero haya funcionado. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!

Bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta pequeña historia, tal vez vamos un poco rapido, pero se lo horrible que es esperar por lo mismo hoy estoy aca.

De corazon espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, las cosas ya van tomando forma y todo es como debe de ser.

No olvidene en hacerme saber su sentir, todo es bien recibido, nos vemos a la proxima!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Advertencia: el siguiente capitulo contiene situaciones que lo puedan ofender._**

**_Si es así, absténgase de leer._**

**Capitulo 4**

Una pareja abrumada por todo lo que su amor les hacia sentir, se encontraban a punto de entrar al departamento de un joven gallardo que solo tenia una cosa en su mente: _Por nada del mundo perderé a la mujer de mi vida_

Cuando entraron al departamento de Terry, Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que en esas cuatro paredes podía suceder, estaba perdidamente enamorada pero perturbada por todo lo que había acontecido hace unas horas, estaba consiente que debían hablar, a pesar de haber abierto su corazón en las escaleras debían poner todo en orden, escuchando la voz del alma.

Ya adentro Terry procedió a quitarle su abrigo a Candy, hasta ese momento pudo apreciar el hermoso vestido que su pecosa portaba, era lógico suponer que así se había presentado a la función y se deleito con la vista.

Candy llevaba un vestido en color uva que se ajustaba divinamente a su cuerpo, era en corte estilo princesa, le llegaba hasta los pies dejando solo a la vista unas encantadoras zapatillas a tono con el vestido, la parte de arriba era un corsé pero con el escote recto cubriendo solamente hasta su pecho, acentuándolo seductoramente, pero dejando todo a la imaginación, la piel de sus hombros y cuello se mostraba orgullosa y solo siendo adornada por una gargantilla de oro que eran juego con los hermosos aretes de rubíes en color azul, su pelo aparentaba estar sujeto en una cola alta, pero con todo lo sucedido unos encantadores rizos rebeldes se posaban sobre su bello rostro, este solo lo llevaba con un poco de maquillaje que le enmarcaba sus esplendidos ojos y carnosos labios.

Mientras Terry admiraba a su pecosa, Candy se había perdido en la vista que se le presentaba en el departamento, se mostraba una mesa que lucia un servicio elegante para dos, adornada por un bello arreglo de rosas rojas y un candelabro con tres velas blancas listas para usar, se asombro con todo eso, y su corazón se encogió al saber que Terry tenia preparado algo especial para ellos y que apunto estuvo todo de convertirse en una tragedia, con esto lo voltio a ver y se encontró con una mirada profunda y enamorada en ella, se sonrojo.

Terry se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hablo

- Estas hermosa – la voz le salió ronca sin proponérselo, trago saliva, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y ambos temblaron por todo lo que sintieron – Magníficamente exquisita – le susurro al oído

- Gracias – apenas y fue un susurro – tú también te ves muy guapo – dijo torpemente, esto hizo que él le regala una sonrisa seductora, Terry llevaba un extraordinario frac en color azul marino, combinaba divinamente son sus ojos, acompañado por una camisa negra, sin corbatín, el cabello lo llevaba libre, se miraba endemoniadamente guapo, él no dijo nada, solo la abrazo viéndola a los ojos, tiernamente poso su mejilla sobre la mejilla de Candy – Me permite esta pieza princesa Julieta? – por todo lo sentido Candy solo atino a medio mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación y así empezó el baile

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente y la melodía que marcaron sus pasos eran de un vals, el mismo que bailaron en el Festival de Mayo, el amor los cobijo dejándose llevar por sus emociones, entonces empezaron hablar en el lenguaje único del amor

El corazón lo dijo todo, no había reproches o reclamos, solo comprensión para una suplica temerosa, que ahora quedaba atrás para así disfrutar del uno al otro, una paz los invadió, se separaron un poco y se vieron con todo el amor que sentía por el otro, sabiendo que no había otro lugar para ellos mas que los brazos del ser amado, ahora solo habían sueños, sueños de estar juntos disfrutando de su amor, lucharían para que así fuera.

Sus labios se buscaron deseosos de expresar lo que el alma sentía y lo que el corazón decía, el beso fue tierno pero apasionado, se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario pero para sorpresa de ambos Candy soltó un leve gemido de placer, se sintieron extasiados pero temerosos, pero al verse se dieron cuenta que necesitaban saberse amados pero de la forma mas bella del mundo.

Ahora Candy busco los labios de Terry y ambos dejaron de pensar solo dejándose llevar por lo que el amor les dictaba.

Mientras duraba el beso Terry se fue aventurando a acariciar la espalda de Candy haciendo perder la razón a ambos, a partir de ahí solo había cabida para lo que despertaba el amor: _pasión _

_Solo si pudiera estar contigo  
tu dormida entre mis brazos  
y mirarte en el silencio  
solo si pudiera dibujarte  
una escena de mis sueños  
donde siempre estas presente  
con solo tenerte aquí  
decirte lo que yo siento._

Con el pasar de los minutos la llama del amor se encendió haciendo que la pareja de amantes empezaran a conocer lo que era amar no solo con el corazón, Terry dejo la boca de Candy, haciendo que ella se sintiera abandonada, pero solo fue para disfrutar de la nívea piel del cuello de ella, se deleito a su gusto y mas lo motivaba escuchar los sonidos que Candy dejaba escapar, regreso a su boca como un sediento en busca de agua en un desierto, mientras se besaban Terry comenzó a desabotonar el vestido, pero maldijo a todo el mundo de la moda, ya que llevaba como 50 botones y eso no terminada, bueno eso creía él, cuando al fin desabotono el ultimo, el vestido callo esplendorosamente dejando ver la exquisita belleza de Candy solo en braguitas, se sorprendió ver que Candy no usara corsé, pero se alegro por que era un obstáculo menos para disfrutar de ella, lentamente con la mirada recorrió la figura de su pecosa, pensando que haría el mismo recorrido son sus labios, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, y que por instinto se tratara de cubrir con sus manos, pero él no lo permitió

- Eres divinamente hermosa – la beso apasionadamente

_Es que me gusta tu cara  
me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte  
perderme en tu aroma  
poder encontrar  
en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa  
me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mi  
tu estas loca  
quiero que sientas  
conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche  
cuidarte el alma..._

Ahora fue Candy la que tomo papel principal en la situación llevando sus manos al pecho de Terry para así deshacerse del saco, chaleco y camisa, Terry se sorprendió de lo osada que era su pecosa, pero se entusiasmaba al saber que juntos conocerían lo que era hacer el amor, y se sentía dichoso por ser el primer hombre de Candy y ser el único, no habría poder humano que cambiara eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Candy demando mas con el beso, pero antes que pudiera responderle ella dejo sus labios y descendió por su cuello para llegar al magnifico pecho con una lluvia de beso, eso hizo que Terry se volviera loco y no soportara mas, tomo a Candy en sus brazos para dirigirla a la cama, mientras duro el recorrido se despojaron de sus ultimas prendas, Terry deposito suavemente a Candy en la cama y se vieron fijamente sabiendo que nunca se separarían

_Como despertar en la distancia  
sin tu piel junto a la mía  
amando tu fotografía  
podemos mandar besos  
con el viento  
mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
contar un día mas  
con solo tenerte aquí  
no sabes lo que me faltas_

Terry se acomodo al lado de Candy y se volvieron a unir en un beso fogoso, para si luego Terry deleitarse con el cuerpo de su pecosa, pero también dejo que Candy se deleitara con él, temerosa al principio pero luego decidida, los minutos pasaban y cada vez la hoguera ardía mas, sabiendo que el momento había llegado Terry beso tiernamente a Candy, mientras la besada se coloco en medio de sus piernas pero el beso se rompió y se vieron con ese amor que les quemaba el alma y esta hablo

- Te amo, nunca lo dudes – grito el corazón de Terry

- Te amo, mi amor, nada lo cambiara ni lo impedirá – exclamo Candy, y Terry se sintió el mas dichoso sobre la tierra

_Es que me gusta tu cara  
me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte  
perderme en tu aroma  
poder encontrar  
en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa  
me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mi  
tu estas loca  
quiero que sientas  
conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche  
cuidarte el alma..._

Terry la hizo suya, pero no solo en cuerpo si no también en alma y corazón

_Y a pesar de todo y  
sin darnos cuenta  
estaré en tu puerta  
diciéndote otra vez..._

Al ver el rostro de Candy sonrojado y contraído por el dolor se maldijo, pero se prometió ser el mas dulce amante para su pecosa, mientras ella se acostumbraba a Terry, él le acariciaba la mejilla grabando en su corazón que a partir de ese día no dejaría que Candy conocería el dolor que estuvo él apunto de provocarle y su vida estaría llena de alegrías, ella le juraba que en su vida ya no habría soledad y serian ellos para toda la eternidad, así juntos empezaron conocer el placer que solo el ser amado podía ofrecer, llegando a tocar el cielo y experimentar la felicidad plena.

_Es que me gusta tu cara  
me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte  
perderme en tu aroma  
poder encontrar  
en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa  
me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mi  
tu estas loca  
quiero que sientas  
conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche  
cuidarte el alma._

Terry dejo el cuerpo de Candy pero la acomodo en su pecho, y ambos sintiéndose completos al fin de haber podido unir sus almas.

Guardaban silencio, viéndose perdidamente enamorados, pero era un silencio donde reconocían que así es como la vida debía de ser, ellos juntos amándose!!

Antes que Candy cayera en los brazos de Morfeo escucho la voz de Terry

- Gracias por ser como eres y por quedarte a mi lado - para luego depositar un beso en su frente, y sintiéndose seguro de lo que debía hacer

***************************************************************************************

La mañana saludo a la pareja enamorada, bendiciendo si unión, la verdad era que Terry no había dormido por miedo a que todo lo sucedido hubiera sido sueño, pero ahora al sentir los rayos del sol y tener abrazada a Candy agradecía al cielo por esa oportunidad de cambiar su destino.

Ver a su pecosa dormida en sus brazos era lo mejor del mundo y no lo cambiaria por nada, mientras la observaba se preguntaba que como fue que el cielo le otorga a tal ángel, ya que no se creía merecedor pero lucharía por serlo.

De pronto sintió como Candy se movía para segundos después deslumbrarlo con sus hermosas esmeraldas, le regalo una sonrisa y así conocía el significado de la felicidad

- Buenos días pecosa!! – la beso

- Buenos días amor!! - le dijo tímidamente, eso se reflejo en sus ojos haciendo que Terry temblara, pero su corazón salto al escucharla llamarlo amor

- Te arrepientes? – vio como el rostro de Candy se sorprendía y se sonrojaba mas, no entendía nada

- No!!! para nada – ahora ella lo beso y bajo la mirada – solo que… - no pudo terminar de hablar esta roja como un tomate, Terry al fin cayo en la cuenta que el hecho de despertar en sus brazos era algo difícil de asimilar

- Lo siento – hizo que lo viera – solo que todavía no creo que tenerte aquí sea realidad

- Se a lo que te refieres – ahora su verde mirada era una de preocupación – crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto? – Terry no contesto, pero ambos vieron su futuro si no estaban juntos y definitivamente no querían eso, se volvieron a unir en un beso para quitarse miedos y temores

La mañana prosiguió entre caricias y palabras de amor olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, solo disfrutando de ellos. Pero se tuvo que terminar ya que Terry debía ir a los ensayos, se arreglo a regañadientes prometiendo que tardaría lo necesario y traería la maleta de Candy, y por ultimo dándose aliento en que todo saldría bien

Al salir del departamento Terry se dirigió a su destino que no era el teatro, pronto llego a las puertas del hospital donde se encontraba lo único que podría opacar su felicidad, respiro profundo y camino decido para enfrentar lo que fuera

Cuando llego frente a la puerta de Susana titubeo pero el recuerdo de su pecosa y la noche anterior le dieron fuerza, toco y a los pocos segundos recibió el pase, entro y vio como a Susana se le iluminaba el rostro y se maldijo por ser despiadado y cortar sus ilusiones, pero que habían de las ilusiones de él y de Candy, no se rendiría.

- Terry, al fin llegas, ayer me quede preocupada, te fuiste sin despedirte – su voz era dulce sin reproches

- Lo siento Susana pero necesitaba pensar – su voz fue impersonal y Susana lo noto, tuvo miedo

- Si lo se – bajo la mirada

- Susana tenemos que hablar del futuro – con esto la sonrisa volvió al rostro de ella

- Si Terry, veras que será grandioso, tu y yo juntos – estaba entusiasmada – amándonos – se atrevió a decir, pero no tuvo respuesta de Terry, solo vio como se fue hacia la ventana y veía la nieve para luego voltearse y verla fijamente

- No puedo darte lo que me pides – Susana no creía lo que oía

- Pero yo te amo y tu me… - el la interrumpió

- Yo no te amo y lo sabes – dijo enérgicamente

- Es por ella verdad? – perdió la razón – pero si ella te dejo

- Te equivocas

- Pero ella me dijo que se haría a un lado por mi felicidad - grito histérica

- Y que hay de mi felicidad y la de ella? No te importa? – la mato, con eso pero no se quedo callada

- Te salve la vida – dijo tontamente

- Ella es mi vida – dijo con vehemencia pero amorosamente

- No lo permitiere, tu te debes que dar a mi lado – estaba eufórica

- No puedo darte algo que no es mío, lo siento en verdad, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi pero sin Candy no puedo ni quiero vivir

- No puedes hacerme esto – de repente la puerta se abrió, la Sra., Marlow aparecía con una enfermera

- Que sucede aquí? – espeto molesta la madre de la Gusi (se me salio?)

- La realidad señora – no se cohibió

- Mama dile que no me puede dejar – Susana se hecho a llorar colvulsionandose

- Hija – se tira para abrazarla – usted le debe la vida a mi hija – le reclamo

- Nunca se lo pedí!!!

- Que… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Susana estaba mal, y poso su total atención en ella, la enfermera procedió a aplicarle un sedante, esta distracción sirvió para que Terry dejara la habitación

Mientras caminaba por las calles reconocía que seria difícil todo esto pero por su pecosa todo valía la pena.

Candy se encontraba angustiada sabia que Terry había ido hablar con Susana, no se lo dijo pero sabia que así lo haría, rogaba al cielo para que todo saliera bien, ya que ella no lo abandonaría.

Continuara…

Nota: la canción es de Chayanne, Cuidarte el Alma

**********************************************************************************************************

Hola a Todos!!

**Naelye Esquivel Grandchester: **Hola amiga, que crees??? Acertaste lo que pasaria en el departamente, solo espero no haberte desepcionado, para estas escenas no soy muy buena, hice lo mejor que pude!! La felicidad de ellos esta cerca, deigo yo!! Gracias por serguir esta locura!!

**Ivet71: **Amiga que gusto verte por aca, gracias por leer, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te este gustando la historia, espero que este capitulo sea lo que esperabas, claro que ellos merecen estar, juntos, ya veras que si se pude!! Gracias por tus palabras!!

**Elhyzha: **Hola Chica, gracias por leer, la verdad me alegro que te agrade la comunicacion entre la pecas y el rebelde, con un amor como ellos, minimo era si,, no?? En cuanto a la situacion en el depa, espero no haberte desepcionado, y que el capitulo te guste, aunquesea no mas que el 3, jiji, y pues no esperaste mucho!!Gracias por tus palabras!!!

**Via: **Hola Chica, primero que nada gracias por leer y por tus palabras, me alegro que te este gustando, yo opino igual que tu, asi debio ser todo desde el principio, Candy y Terry juntos y felices!!

**Gabylove: **Hola Chica, gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña locura, me disculpo por hacerte remembrar todo lo triste, pero para mi idea era necesario, espero haberte quitado ese mal sabor de boca, con estos dos caps, me alegra que te este gustando la faceta romantica de esta pareja, siempre quise verlos asi, en cuanto a la conviccion estilo Terry Granchester, espeto haber logrado lo que querias, ya que no soy buena para esto, y como ves no tarde mucho, ji! De verdad gracias por tus palabras!!

Este es el capitulo 4, espero les haya gustado y que no los haya decepcionado!! Como ven no me pude resistir en hacerlo esperar mas!! Asi que disfruten el capitulo, ya que les cuento que estamos a paso del final, mil gracias por sus palabras y animos , y tambien agradesco inmensamente a todas aquellas personas que leen anonimamente, en verdad mil gracias, espero les guste como se va dando todo!!

Nos vemos pronto lo prometo!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de New York, el verano había llegado al fin, en la casa de la familia Grandchester se respiraba amor y alegría, un joven 23 años observaba detenidamente por la ventana de su estudio, la vista era preciosa, su esposa una joven de 21 años se encontraba trepada a un árbol con sus adorados gemelos, que eran la luz de su vida, Dylan André Grandchester Andry que era igual al padre, encantador, guapo, irónico y rebelde y Marian Elizabeth Grandchester Andry que ella era igual a su madre hermosa, noble y bondadosa, tenían 5 años de edad. Pero lo que mas le encantaba a Terry eran que ambos habían heredado las pecas de su madre, eso hacia verles adorables, definitivamente ese era el hogar con el cual él siempre soñó, pero reconocía que había sido difícil, se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio y sus recuerdos lo atraparon, recordaba todo como si fuera ayer

Habían pasado los días después de que hablo con Susana y él se sentía el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, había podido convencer a Candy que no regresara a Chicago, ya que si habían decidió unir su vidas había que empezar de una vez, ya que la misma noche del día en que hablo con Susana…

Cuando regreso a su departamento luego de la función y haber pasado por la maleta de Candy se encontró con una escena que lo desarmo por completo, cuando entro percibió un delicioso aroma haciendo que se condujera a la cocina, ahí esta la mujer que amaba vestida con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior pero con un delantal sobre el y cocinando, se miraba divina él solo atino a abrazarla por atrás

- Pecosa que haces?

- Amor ya llegaste? – respondió perturbada por sentir los brazos de Terry alrededor de su cintura – pues que mas? Preparando la cena, espero te guste – se voltio para rodearlo por el cuello y besarlo

- Todo de ti me gusta, no, me encanta amor – le dijo seductoramente, hasta ese momento se atrevió llamarla así, por el sonrojo de Candy comprendió que ella le había entendido su indirecta

- Bueno ya esta listo todo, cenemos – logro decir torpemente, pero se detuvo y lo vio de pies a cabeza de forma picara – solo que tu no estas vestido para la ocasión, por que no te cambias? – sin saber por que este comentario hizo que ahora Terry se sonrojara, le había devuelto el juego tan solo con la mirada, no dijo nada, se dirigió a la habitación para arreglarse

Después de unos minutos salió perfectamente vestido con un smoking negro y camisa negra pero con los 3 primeros botones sueltos y con el cabello húmedo señal que se acaba de bañar, se miraba seductor, imponente y guapo, al salir de la habitación Terry se topo con la mesa que él mismo había preparado un día antes, elegantemente preparada ya con la cena servida y las velas encendidas siendo la única fuente de luz, y Candy bella solo como ella podía, parada a un costado, se acerco a ella y le beso la mano, para si ayudarla a sentarse, para después hacer lo mismo, la cena transcurrió agradable y hablaron como que eso lo vinieran haciendo desde siempre

- Sabes hable con Susana

- Lo supuse, como lo tomo? – su voz reflejo preocupación

- La verdad no muy bien – le tomo la mano – pero estamos juntos, eso es lo que nos debe importar

- Juntos!!

Se besaron, Terry detuvo el beso, tomándola de la mano se paro para después colocarse de rodillas frente a Candy, la mirada de ella se cristalizo

- Candy, no soy digno de tener a mi lado a un ángel como tu, que con solo tu mirada has cambiado mi vida y enseñándome lo maravillosa que es, tal vez no sea el mejor hombre del mundo pero quiero cuidarte, protegerte, hacerte feliz y darte, darnos el hogar que merecemos, me dejarías hacerlo Candy? Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
Bendita la coincidencia  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí  
Bendita sea tu presencia  
Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_

Candy estaba atónita, sabía que con lo que había pasado anoche nunca se separaría de Terry pero ser su esposa, su esposa, ese era el mejor regalo que la vida le podía otorgar, ahora ella se coloco de rodillas

- Terry yo soy la que no te merece, tu me abriste los ojos mostrándome que todo es posible y me enseñaste a volar con tu amor para buscar refugio en tu corazón, yo soy la que esta agradecida con la vida por darme la oportunidad de compartirla contigo para la eternidad, claro que acepto ser tu esposa - se le tiro a los brazos uniéndose en un beso donde sellaban su promesa de amor.

_  
Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada...desde el alma (bis)_

Los días pasaron y le notificaron a Eleonor la noticia de su compromiso, ella se alegro, para su sorpresa días después se presento el duque diciendo que había visto el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, también le notificaron la noticia y bendijo la unión diciendo que Candy era merecedora del corazón de Terry, y seria un honor tenerla como duquesa

Ahora solo faltaba el ultimo obstáculo, bueno eso creían ellos, la familia Andry, Candy estaba desanimada ya que desde hace meses no tenia noticias del Abuelo William entonces deicidio viajar a Chicago, con la molestia de Terry por no poderla acompañar, pero lo que encontró en Chicago fue la mejor sorpresa del mundo.

Conoció al Tío Abuelo que era nada menos que su entrañable amigo Albert, el que siempre estuvo cuidándola y apoyándola, y estaba agradecida por eso, desde luego que les dio su bendición, la Tía Abuela no se opuso al saber que empataría con la nobleza, y los Leegan tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo, la boda se realizaría en un mes.

Los dos no cabían de felicidad muy pronto serian marido y mujer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban, reacciono cuando sintió como dos pequeños brazos rodeaban su cuello para luego sentir como depositaban un beso en su mejilla

- Papi, papi, te quiero mucho – se dejo escuchar la dulce voz de Marian

- Yo también te quiero pecosita – se rio del mohín de molestia que hizo su hija por eso apodo, hasta en eso se parecía a su madre, ahora su mirada se poso en la encantadora dama que tenia frente a él que llevaba en brazos al pequeño André, se paro con Marian en brazos y alboroto el pelo de su pequeño y luego lo beso en la mejilla – hola campeón

- Hola papi – dijo algo molesto por la alborotada de cabello

- Hola amor – beso a su esposa

- Hola mi amor – ahora lo beso ella – la cena se servirá pronto solo llevare a asear a estos pequeños pilluelos

- Te acompaño

Así ambos dejaron la habitación, se arreglaron para luego disgustar de la cena y disfrutar de la familia, Terry y Candy solo pensaban que por nada del mundo cambiarían las decisiones que habían tomado en el pasado ya que ahora se encontraban ahí juntos y con la familia que siempre soñaron, la cena termino y llevaron acostar a sus pequeños, los arroparon y agradecieron al cielo por un día mas de vida y dicha.

Ahora ellos se dirigieron a su habitación, solo habían entrado y Terry tomo entre sus brazos a Candy y la beso largamente

- Quien iba a pensar en ese encuentro en el Maturiana, terminaríamos así

- Si tienes razón amor – lo beso pero luego sonrió – pensar que te quise ignorar

- Yo también – y se volvieron a unir en un beso – pero no pude resistirme a tus pecas – se rio

- Grosero – trato de soltarse pero no lo logro

-Eres feliz amor?

- Inmensamente feliz

Dieron rienda suelta a su amor y esa noche fue gloriosa

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban  
simulaban desde que me ignoraban  
Y de repente sostienes la mirada_

En medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama admirando al hombre que tenia a su lado, se estremeció al recordar que pudo perderlo

Cuando Candy decidió quedarse en New York se fue a vivir con Eleonor ya que era lógico que no se pudiera quedar con Terry, claro la noche de su promesa de amor la pasaron juntos pero esa fue su última noche hasta que llego el día de la boda, para ya no separarse más.

Una tarde que se encontraba sola, ya que a Eleonor tenia un compromiso y Terry estaba en la función recibió una vista que ya esperaba, la gusana coja se presento (perdón el odio me gano) Susana llego sin rodeos

- Me prometiste que te harías a un lado – espeto eufórica

- Yo no te prometí nada Susana

- Pero te ibas a ir

- Dios sabe que lo intente, pero simplemente no pude

- Mi quitaste al amor de mi vida, yo lo conocí primero

- Ella no te quito lo que nunca te perteneció – se dejo escuchar la voz de Terry que extrañamente llegaba tempano

- Claro que si!! tu me amabas, me amas – Terry se acerco a Candy y le paso el brazo por los hombros

- No te amo!! Sabes no tendría que darte explicaciones pero para que entiendas lo hare, yo conocía a Candy en Inglaterra antes de llegar a la compañía desde ahí comenzó nuestra relación, por diversas razones nos separamos, y yo vine a New York, mantuve contacto con ella pero debido a la guerra lo perdimos – era parte mentira pero Susana debía entender – y cuando llegue a Chicago la volví a encontrar con nuestro amor intacto solo lo continuamos

- No!!! eso es mentira – grito desesperada Susana – cuando llegaste te enamoraste de mi, lo note en tu mirada – Candy no podía hablar, se daba cuenta que el amor de Susana era enfermizo, se alegraba de haberse quedado

- Viste lo que tu querías ver –no quería ser grosero, pero ya no soportaba – yo solo te vi como una compañera mas, y para que lo sepas aunque volvieras a nacer nunca me fijaría en ti, eres una mujer hipócrita y egoísta, que dice amarme pero me quiere atar a la infelicidad

- Terry, no ,Terry yo te amo y tu felicidad es a mi lado – cada vez estaba mas desesperada

- Mi felicidad es al lado de la que será mi esposa en pocos días – atrajo mas hacia él a Candy

- No!!!! Eso jamás!!! – no pudo continuar por que una mano le cruzo el rostro

- Susana, si amaras a Terry entenderías su corazón y lo dejarías libre, en busca de su felicidad ya que la felicidad de él seria la tuya – grito Candy harta de la actitud de Susana

- … - Susana no dijo nada, se calmo – yo lo siento, tienes razón, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí – se dirigió a la salida pero todavía escucho la voz de Candy

- Espero que encuentres tu felicidad

Ese día fue la ultima vez que la vieron y supieron algo de ella, los días pasaron y la gran fecha llego, para sorpresa de Candy había viajado a Chicago, ya que en realidad ella no participo en los preparativos de la boda ya que Terry le dijo que le quería dar una sorpresa y bajo la ayuda de Eleonor y la Tía Abuela prepararon todo.

Se encontraba en la mansión de las flores era mayo y las rosas estaban en su esplendor, en la que un día fue su habitación la preparaban con esmero, su vestido era hermoso, era hecho en seda blanca italiana y con bordados de rosas en plata, era de falda ancha que le llegaba hasta los pies dejando ver una zapatillas preciosas, la parte de arriba era un corsé con el escote recto que le llegaba hasta el pecho pero sobre el llevaba una sobre blusa de encaje bordado a mano, le queda esplendido, se ajustaba perfecto a sus espectaculares curvas, el maquillaje era sencillo solo le enmarcaban su bellos ojos, y sus labios carmín, el cabello lo llevaba suelto solo tratado para que lo rebeldes rizos no le taparan el rostro, como toque final llevaba una guirnalda de Dulces Candy`s, se miraba divina, pero también portaba las joyas de la familia Andry que era una gargantilla de oro con el escudo de la familia. Pero también las de la familia Grandchester que era un anillo de zafiro que lo llevaba en su mano derecha, como petición especial del duque, ambas venían de generaciones y generaciones era un honor portarlas.

Al fin llego la hora del la ceremonia, Candy creía que seria en la mansión pero para su sorpresa fue en el Hogar de Pony específicamente bajo la sombra del centenario Padre Árbol, Terry lucia un magnifico esmoquin blanco, y llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta se mira arrolladoramente guapo.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo, fue perfecta, cuando el padre dijo las palabras, mas ansiadas por la pareja, _los declaro marido y mujer, _sabían que esta era su esperada realidad.

_Bendito dios por encontramos en el camino  
Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_

Y esa noche le dio el mejor regalo a Terry, luego de haberse amado como marido y mujer

- Amor te daré un regalo

- Regalo? – pregunto un emocionado Terry

- Si – se acerco al oído – serás padre – le susurro

- Que? – la abrazo, y la beso - pero como??, cuando??, no lo puedo creer!! – Candy se hecho a reír le encantaba ver así a Terry, se besaron dulcemente y Terry acaricio el aun vientre plano de su esposa, pero sabia que su hijo estaba ahi, el gran fruto de amor.

_Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada (bis)_

Se quedaron un rato en silencio asimilando la buena nueva, ahora su felicidad era completa, hasta que Candy lo rompió

- Sabes la vida es un misterio

- Porque lo dices?

- Por que quede embaraza el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, según las cuentas del doctor

- Enserio? Si que es un misterio

- Ahora que lo pienso esto solo fue una prueba mas que con nuestro amor pudimos vencer

- Si, gracias por todo pecosa, te amo!!!

- Te amo!!!

_  
Oh gloria divina de esta suerte  
Y de encontrarte justo ahí en medio del camino  
Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora llevarte mi soledad  
y coincidir en mi destino en el mismo destino_

Y ahora después de 5 años tenia una familia hermosa, unos hijos encantadores y un adorado esposo, si tuviera que hacer todo de nueva cuenta no cambiaria nada, este era su sueño hecho realidad

Pero su corazón le hablo

_**Nada Importa **cuando se lucha por lo que se ama, **Todo Importa **cuando el que lucha es el amor._

_  
Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada (bis)  
Bendita mirada oh oh  
Bendita mirada desde el alma_

Acaricio su vientre, pero en ese momento su mano fue tomada por la fuerte mano de su esposo, la acerco a él y la beso, Terry había notado como Candy lo observaba para luego perderse en sus recuerdos y al igual que ella se habían dejado atrapar por el maravilloso poder del amor y ahora disfrutaban de la unión de sus almas, el beso termino

- Te amo Candy, gracias por esta a mi lado

- Siempre lo estaré, Te amo!!

Se abrazaron y se quedaron disfrutando de toda la felicidad que les embriagaba la dicha de estar juntos!!!

- Terry – lo vio tiernamente

- Si

- Feliz Aniversario mi amor!!!

- Gracias pecosa!!! Feliz aniversario amor!! - se fundieron en un beso, Terry con la intención de amarla hasta el cansancio esa noche pero Candy lo detuvo, él se extraño

- Tienes algo más que pedirle a la vida? – se dejo escuchar de nuevo Candy

- No!!! Tu me has dado todo - la vio amorosamente y con deseo

- Y si te diera algo más?

- No creo que me puedas dar mas de lo que ya me has dado – Candy se soltó del abrazo de Terry y se le acerco al oído y le conto su nueva dicha

- Que? – si podía tener mas felicidad

- Serán gemelos de nuevo!!! – lo beso apasionadamente

- ... - por un rato guardio silencio, asimilando lo acontencido - Gracias por todo Candy, gracias por acptar mi corazon

- Gracias a ti por amarme como me amas, y por cuidar mi corazon!!

Se amaron como solo ellos sabían y como siempre lo harían.

_  
Tu mirada oh oh  
Bendita bendita bendita mirada  
Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz  
Tu mirada oh oh_

**FIN**

***************************************************************************************

Nota: La cancion es Bendita tu Luz de Mana

Hola a todos!!!

Como ven hemos llegado al final!! Es alegre y triste llegar a este momento, pero solo me queda agredecerle por todo.

**Naelye: Amiga** no es eso, solo que para ambas eso debía pasar no, pues se lo merecen, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, ahora espero te guste como termina todo, este es el final que yo hubiera querido! Gracias por el apoyo!!!

**Ivett: **Amiga, mil gracias por tus palabras estoy súper contenta, por saber que el capitulo te gusto, espero que el final te guste, ya que Terry y Candy merecían estar juntos!!

**Marrosy de José: **Amiga es un gusto escuchar eso, mi trauma es de hace 16 años y con esto me libere, me alegro mucho que te este gustando amiga, espero no decepcionarte con el final, gracias por leer!!

**Elhyzha****: Me** alegra no haberte decepcionado amiga, la verdad para mi esta era la entrega que ellos merecían, espero que el final te haya gustado, gracias por acompañarme, y por tu apoyo.

**Gizah: **Amiga que gusto verte nuevamente, mil gracias por leer, por tus ánimos y apoyo, no creo que haya sido tan así amiga, pero me alegro que te guste, lo hice con mucho k-riño, espero que el final sea de tu agrado, de verdad mil gracias!!

Mil gracias a todos por tomarse un poco de su valioso tiempo y leer este sencillo escrito, es un honor para mi que me hayan leído, gracias de todo corazón, espero haberles hecho sonreír y por un momento olvidar problemas y dificultades, ese es mi único objetivo, hacerlos pasar un buen rato, espero no decepcionarlos con este final, pero fue el que me nació hacer, para mi fue el siempre el que desee hacer, espero sea un fracción de lo que ustedes desearon algún día.

Gracias por todo, gracias a las que dejaron sus palabras y a las personar que por x razón decidieron leer pero guardar su opinión, de verdad muchas gracias!!!


End file.
